The Celea
Lore "Our Sires and Grandsires would say this new land has made us soft; That it has dulled the edge our own Celean Lands gave them in life." "So our fire burns all the more hotly. Our dances are all the more lively. Our ambition grows ever more greedily. Soon all will know, and fear the Sons of Fire." –Celean invasion songstory. Official stories * The First Celea * ''Lachai and the Firebeast'' * ''Aflatan´s story'' Celea Culture Leaders - In-game Lore Events * xXxDestroyerxXx - Battle of Kornit '' * Crimson - ''Echoes from the Zem ''(read all ''Crimson stories here) * Anax of Rhodes - The «Blüt» * BabyWolf - Cataclysm Description Beyond the horizon to the south of Skara lies a burning land. Many were the mysterious sounds that wafted from this land on a southerly breeze. Little did the inhabitants of Skara know that they came from an inspired and rapacious people, bronzed by Celem. As their lands burnt all the hotter with the cataclysm, many Celea left, assembling a large invasion force to move to the shadow lands, known to harbor strange peoples and strange ways. Taking to their ships, the Celea landed on Skara’s southern and eastern coasts to find them rich and easy for the taking. A tribal people capable of making war all day and dancing all night, the Celea have unstoppable energy. With little effort they uprooted the Shinse—masters of War making in their own right— from their coastal lands. The Celea desire for conquest has only begun to burn. Following the rulings of the first Itâm, the Celea live, dance, fight, and die shoulder to shoulder, bearing arms doused in fire, a gift from the First Authority on High, Celem. Attitude Proud and arrogant, the Celea soldiers are educated for war from the time they are born. As much as possible, they keep close formations to defend their brothers in arms with shields, but in open combat they are quick, merciless and cruel. For that reason Celean warriors adopt two different attitudes: Soldierly formations with a staunch pose, the shield covering part of the hip and chest, firmly grasping deadly spears. Left to their own devices, the Celean spirit is a much more deadly thing, executing tribal dances and enemy mockeries with cruel, frantic and often mad gestures. More "sayings" “Fire is pure, it burns away that which is undesirable and leaves only that which is desirable.” –so goes the saying. "What we have tasted they can only dream. When we have done they could only talk. What we now know, they could only speculate." "This new land is a good land, crawling with delicious creatures who fear our fire and our ways. As the passions of the Old Country burn within us, consuming everything we meet by day and filling us with insane dances at night, we have filled the land. This new frantic fire has alienated our sisters however, and most of the female Celea have disappeared in ships, none know where to." –Celean invasion songstory.